HEYLIN POWER
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: JACK LOOKING FOR A NEW WU FINDS A SERCECT PASSGE WITH ANICENT EUROPEAN AND HEYLIN POWER WITH THREE WITCHES HE WILL TAKE OVER BUT CAN A CERITAN CURSH SAVE HIM SLASH CUTTING AND OTHER THINGS MPREG
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Xialoin Showdown gang but a of my chatacers I owen

* * *

Jacke spicer wonder around the Cave of Darkness in sreach of a new Wu both Wuya and Chase thought it best he go get it.

" Arrrgh I've had with those two their always pushing me aroundand giving me orders" he said kicking a boulder which surpirsely moved reveiling a sercet passgae.

" Whoa this werid Wuya never said anything about a passage" said Jack walking inside he gasp as he looked around it was full of magical things books and scrolls plants and herbs even as he closer he saw live creatures as well.

" Hell this place must belong to a witch or sorcerer hmm I wonder if things are still alive" looking what seems to be a manitcore but he could frozen in time but still alive.

His eyes wondered over to three in the conner differnt from the others and no wonder they were three girls some years older.

one was covered in ice the one in the middle darkness and the last in dark clouds.

He peer closer as their names were craved in stone at there feet Icy Darcy and Stormy " What odd names but then again they could be witches yeah I bet Icy can freeze things Darcy I know means dark one so maybe she do things in the night and Stormy heh can do the weather.

Once again he looked at their names and saw he was right underneth was a list of their powers.

then he saw a errie glow from behind there was a desk on it was a book and some scrolls he picked up the book and out fell a note.

" The Necronomicon and the Heylin scorlls consits of powerful magic white and black those who are chosen can weld such power and will also inherit all in this cave inculding the powerful witches Icy Darcy and Stormy those who are not chosen will die a horrble death."

Jack read the note and paled but thought " great power enough to take revege on Wuya Chase and make someone notice him"

he read on how to do it all it was drop some of his blood on the inside of the book cover Jake did that winceing as he did.

the second the blood touched the paper the whole cave shook " Oh fucking god I am gonna die" Jack wimpered and hid under the table.

loud noises could be heard light of all colors then " Ah hell girls how long have in those fucking clouds"

" Shut your fucking witching Stormy hey what the hell am I wearing and what of shoes are these"

" Quiet Darcy Stormy our new master must come from a different time so far I guess maybe 5,000 years have passed" said Icy looking at her sisters.

" So were is he our master he must be pretty powerful he woke up all the creatures not just us" said Stormy

Darcy for a moment saw movement under the desk " Remote Witch Slap" purple rings hit the desk making rise in the air.

Jake looked at the three witches who looked back " Uh welcome ladies to this new world" said a nervous Jack

" And who the fuck are you let me guess our master's slave" said Icy coldly and all three witches laughed

Jack snapped " Hell no I am your Master Icy and you will do as I say"

they stopped laughing " WHAT that is impossble for centuries we had powerful masters you bearly give off an aura" said Stormy growling Jack could tell she had anger poblems

" Wait Stormy I don't know how but I can feel his Aura just when he had his outbrust it felt dark and powerful then it just went away it was very werid." said Darcy

" Mmm yeah I felt it too Dar I guess we wait and see the Necronomicon and Heylin Scrolls are never wrong"said Icy

Stormy gowled " So what the hell are we supossed to do?" then wined " I wanna wreek chaos and death"

it was then Jack heard voices it was the Dagrons to be. " How about cushing some Xiaolin Warriors"

" Now that sounds like fun were are they" said Stormy raging a storm ready for battle

" Follow me" said Jack

Kimiko the dargon of fire walked up the rocky side of the cave " Damn those three ohh if I get that Omi tricking me into going the long way I'll kill him."

" Well lookie witches a little dragon lost her way" said Icy stepping out of the Darkness

" Yeah Master Jack Spicer was right this may be too easy I hope she is much fun " said Darcy

Stormy rised her hand " LIGHTING RAGE" purple lighting shot at Kimiko who dodge it

" Star habnmai Fire" said Kimiko shooting fire at Icy

" ICE BLAST" the fire attack was frozen soild

" Darcy teach this fire brat a lesson"

" Heh Optical Darkness" said Darcy Blinding Kimiko

" My eyes I can't see anything"

" Well That won't matter soon ICE COFFEN" said Icy freezing Kimiko in a sheet of ice

" Nice one Icy I like your style come on we still have earth wind and water to deal with" said Jack

" Well Spicer I must adimt our old master would have had all the fun himself and left us the dity work" said Darcy

" Yeah well I also need the new Wu the Mirror of magic can you find it " said Jack

" Sure I have the perfact spell for that when the spell show the past show us were to find it show were it is" a vivson of the Morror appeared

" Hey it's right behind us up there but how can I get it" said Jack

Darcy flew up the spot and grab the mirror

" Whoa man I would love to fly like that"

" You can stupid you have some aura tap into it think about flying and you will" snapped Stormy

" Uh okay think about it" said Jack closing his eyes soon he felt almost wightless

" Think about being aganst the wind" said Darcy

" Yeah aganist this TYPHOON BOOM" said the wind dragon Raimudo using the wind to send Jack in the air.

" Oh great more fun come on sisters hey wind boy try this PHYSCO CLONE " said Stormy conjuring a dark storm wind

" Oh may what starnge wind Raimudo can you stop it" said Omi

" I am trying but my wind powers won't work"

" Of course it won't Heylin wind is much faster hey Darcy blind them"

" Yes master Jack PERFECT DARKNESS" soon the whole cave was filled with shadows

" Now for the finshing touch ICE BIZZLARD" said Icy soon all three dragons were covered in Ice

" Well done you witches rock" said Jack

All three stared " We what???"

" Rock you know are the best most powerful man we need to get you up to date or something will go wrong"

He thought for a moment " Hey we need to go to the libary a place of learning come on witches"

" Wait you need to seal the tunnel to the hidden passage or anyone can get it"

"Oh right um how do I do that?"

The three witches graoned " Just say PORTUS SEALUS " said Icy

" Oh okay wait it won't be safe to come back later what if-"

" Just the scrolls and spellbook with you and their should be a transport spell" said Stormy annoyed I can't beleive this idiot is our new master

" Alright let's go " said Jack getting the spellbook and Scrolls " PORTUS SEALUS" the tunnel vasnished

" Whoa neat I can't till I get the hang of it" said Jack

" Us either moron" said Stormy

" Hey !!!!"

* * *

well that's that I hope you like it tell me what you think more on the witches and the dragons next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours later Kimiko using her fire power to melt the ice broke free " Aw fuck my new dress that's it witches your going to pay- huh what their gone arrgh damnit" she said

She went to unfreeze omi and the others all which took her a while " that does it DOJO!!!"

" What up kimmycakes whoa what the hell happen to them" said Dojo

" Jack and Three powerful Heylin witches They said their names were Icy Darcy and Stormy"

" ICY DARCY AND STORMY" shouted Dojo " The most evil of Heylin Witches oh sweet god those three make Wuya seem like a granny we got to tell Master Feung those witches are loose and with Jake Spicer"

" Whoa are they that bad I mean what's worse then Wuya" said Kimiko

" Girl just get your ass on my back and uh bring the boys"

Jack meanwhile was in his new jet flying home

" It was a good thing that I put in new seats" he said to Darcy who like her sisters were looking at everything.

" I must say humans have come along way are you saying there many crafts like these"

" Yep humans can fly without magic though it seems like fun" said Jack

" Oh it has it's moments but it's not all fun and games this is real magic anything that can go wrong will." said Darcy wisely

" Really Wuya makes it seem so easy like when she summons her rock creatures"

" Rock creatures she still uses them ha you could use Shadow creatures to do your bidding and they come with or without shadows" said Darcy

" Oh cool how do I summon them"said Jack

" Easy first what shape do you what them to take you bear wolf gaint snakes"

" Uh oh flying Black wolves with huge teeth and dark red eyes that glow and howls that will send Wuya and Chase running home to mommy" said Jack Drooling dreamy

" Oh my what a dark little heart you have Master now focus on all that and say Powers of Darkness grant me my servants of evil bring forth the demon wolves and serve me and me alone" said Darcy " And feel your inner darkness"

Jack did as he was told at first nothing then BOOM " Stormy could you cut the storm your messing me up"

" Un milord look" said Stormy pointing to the other side of the jet Two huge wolves gowling and biting stood looking at Jack who gave a girly scream and fainted.

" Well witches still think we have the worng master"

At the temple Raimundo step out of the shower Master Feung gave a long speech about the Heylin witches.

" They are the most dangerous witches alive and only a powerful Heylin can contorl them"

"So Wuya is behind this "said Kimiko

" I think not for she is not powerful enough to summon all three"

" But they were with Jack you don't think"

" I am not sure some humans are descendants of Heylins witches or wizards and don't know for years till their powers come"

" But that means Jack could be a Heylin witch" said Raimundo it was at this time Dojo and Omi came in

" Okay as it turns out Jack is a desecendant of now get this not one but two Heylin witches one named Naren and the other Xerxes and what's the worst those two were the first masters of Icy Darcy and Stormy."

" So Jack knew were to find them and set them free to create chaos" said Omi

" Uh not really kid you see magic is sometimes picky and will skip four or five generations and it seems Jack though both his parnets a very rare thing inherited his magic but why they were domaint for so long and to come from powerful and dark Heylin witches too" said Dojo

" Man if that is true then Jack would be more powerful then the winey little girl he is" said Raimundo

" Well maybe the power only wanted it to seem like that so people will not try and turn from his calling" said Master Feung

" So odds are Jake doesn't know and I am guessing those witches don't either" asked Raimundo

" I would asumed you are correct young dragon it is safe to they don't but with some resreach will soon as I am sure Jake is very curious to all this and not to say when and if Wuya and Chase Young as well see they have the most powerful Heylin witches on their team we must find Jake and the witches"

" And do what excalty those witches kick our asses berfore we could move" said Clay

" I am not sure but we must see if they are up to something and stop them" said Master Feung gravely

Raimundo thought about this for a few moments then thought " hmm maybe I could pay a vist to Jack and his witches"

taking the golden tiger claws from the vualt " Golden Tiger Claws" he went in the cut of space.

meanwhile Jack was facing his own problems spending a thousand years in slumber made them both sinky and dirty.

" Okay girls bath time into the bathroom" said Jack heating the tub which was big eoungh for all three in get in next was finding colthes and he being a boy meant borrowing from his mom.

" Oh goddamn this is hot who uses hot water to bathe" shouted Stormy

" Stormy do you want to wake my folks as well as the whole neiborhood goddamn in this day and age we use hot water get use to it" said Jake though the door

" Really well this is better then bathing in a spring of cold water" said Darcy " And at least I don't have to worry Icy about turning down the heat"

" Keep talking and I might freeze the whole tub" said Icy

" The hell you will just get clean and get out NOW" said Jack this was worst then taking care of his little sister.

"Aww wants the matter the witches aren't taking care of you Jackie " said Raimundo stepping from the shadows

" Oh shit you gave me a fucking heart attack what the hell do what with me " said Jack

" Oh nothing much just wanting to know just what the hell are you thinking unleashing three of the most dark Heylin witches on earth" said Rai

" None of your business wind bastrad now get out of before I send you home crying to mama" said Jack

" Sorry that's your job crying in that high pitch girly voice of yours so again want tell me what you are doing?" said Raimundo

" Heylin Darkness" said Jack a litte spell Darcy showed him

" So you what to fight huh Thyphoon Boom"

" ARTRIC WIND"

They for quite some time.

Damn he's good I tought to win by now thought Raimudo

" hmm I guess you aren't fully atfer all I take my leave but this far from over" he said jumping out the window

" Well Master that was fun but I would have killed him"

" WHAT you three were there and didn't anything" said Jack

" Why you were doing well on your own" said Icy " Now time for bed you got a lot of studying to do"

" WHAT!!"

" Well you got to learn proper spells" said Dracy casting a sleeping spell on him " Night Jack"

" Oh the hel-l-l-l-l with you three" said a Yawning Jack before falling a sleep

* * *

Next chpather Jack learns of his family history review please


End file.
